


mariah's diary pt 2

by StarlessandAngelus



Series: Mariahs diary [2]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessandAngelus/pseuds/StarlessandAngelus
Series: Mariahs diary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923742





	1. Chapter 1

009.M41

its the day after my fathers death and I am getting ready to say my final good bye to him this isn't going to be easy not by far so now I have lost my father because of Horus and now I have to live with the shame that my mother chose to follow Horus rather than support her daughter on the worst day of her life well I should have expected that she never wanted me from day one.

I went to say good bye to my father I am so thankful that Dante and Mephiston stood by me they know how important this was for me. I know best what's done is done no one can change the past it would have been nice to see him one last time I still have so much to learn.

I got my force sword today it looks identical to Mephiston's I know I haven't long passed my training but I have got to high rank already I am Right hand man well woman to the Chief Librarian I am his advisor and the one that helps keep him himself so he doesn't lose it though that seems to be a battle at the best of times I may try something else next time, in reality he is showing signs of having my father power so maybe my blood is the answer to keeping him sane, I don't know I may try it just to see if it when it comes to it.

Well it looks like there are no wars to be fought at the moment so we are stuck doing our normal duties what you didn't actually think that being a Blood Angel was all about war did you, well if you did you would be wrong being who we are we have responsibilities like for me and Mephiston we are the one to look out for the rest of the Librarians and make sure they are doing their jobs properly or make sure they are prepared for the next battle, yes there is a lot more to being a Blood Angel than just war.

While we where doing our job, we noticed that their was a slight problem with one of our librarians he was showing signs of the black rage so we called a Chaplain named Dantalion to introduce him in to the Death Company it would be a small dent in our numbers but with the new recruits being trained it wouldn't be long before our brother was replace with a new one, yes we are all family though me and Mephiston don't seem to sit or talk to the others, not very often anyway we do talk to Dante our Chapter Master quite a bit but that's because he is more of a friend than a brother, Mephiston is Dante's right hand so if Dante needs advice he will turn to Mephiston and if Mephiston needs advice he will turn to me well obviously.

I was looking forward when It suddenly dawned on me what it would be like for me to go through the Black Rage, I know when I was training Mephiston promised me he would help me fight it that he would never let me become part of the Death Company but does he even remember that I suppose only time will tell.

You could say I'm not your normal Blood Angel yes I know I'm the Daughter of the Slain Primarch yes that does make me different but I was thinking more of the line that I am the only female in the Blood Angels yes I know you have the Sisters Of Battle but they don't live on Baal they are somewhere else it makes you wonder before the law of men only why no other woman went for it maybe it was because they where scared I know that this is my destiny this is what I was supposed to do with my life be a perfect soldier to protect my granddad the Emperor its no secret.


	2. Chapter 2

010.M41

I was walking through the halls of the Librarius when I got a call from Gaius Rhacelus that we had a problem within the Ostensorio, Librbrium Sagrestia he explained that the Chief Librarian was set to return from Divinus Prime but not in the normal logical way he had used blood magic a form of ritual that would allow him to return but they needed a strong Librarian to finish the link to open the portal that would allow him to return so I was the choice well yeah being as the strongest was the one that we had to help return safely to Baal preferably with out damaging the building or our selves in the process but yeah that didn't exactly go to plan yes we managed to bring Mephiston home but at the same time a massive monster had followed him and well lets just say not every one got out with out injury believe me I was one of them that got injured OK not as bad as most but that wasn't the point Mephiston kept me here because the mission he was sent on was too dangerous to risk my life you could say he was pretty pissed at Gaius for dragging me in to harms way but he also knew what I was like he knew I wouldn't just sit back and not help especially when I knew he needed my help.

That night Mephiston had called a meeting and a young Librarian named Lucius Antros had attended the meeting yes I was there too well I had to be, then I noticed something different I was getting thoughts that werent mine I was seeing my fathers death all over again and I knew this was the Black Rage so I left the meeting and went back to my room thats when it got hold of me fully I was out of time I was screaming and raging that was when mephiston walked in and realized what was happening and true to his word he didnt let them take me he helped me through it yes it took a while but he kept me fighting then he said one thing that he remembered who I was to Calistarius and he wanted us to try and be like that with me, which made me fight to get back to my normal self to get back to him I knew then that he didnt want to lose me, after a while I came back to my self things in me where different I was more like him and there it was the Nexus link had reformed I was stronger than before the Nexus link was stronger than before and I finally felt whole again.

Over the reminder of the night we went back to finish off the meeting and things where so much better when ever someone said something that Mephiston didnt like he would send things through the link like how much he hated the person the best one was when Lucius would pipe up with an idea he would say something like he doesnt know enough about what is going on hes a Lexcanium hasnt had enough experience with war to fully understand what threats we face, sometimes he was right though things in this world have changed and the only ones that really knew what it was like where the veterans of the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

011.M41

It is my first day after beating the Black Rage and well as you can guess it wasn't the easiest, I was so different my power was stronger and surly you would think it was gonna be harder for me to control it, yes you would have been right it is gonna take me along while to get used to this, but thankfully I will have Lord Mephiston helping me through this as I help him with his.

Today we got informed that we are going to Thermia Five to help them battle against dust worms, I have seen Mephiston's technique a few times and it is good how he does things but since he came back after the Black Rage, he seems to be showing signs of having the Power of the Primarch, which cant be good for someone like him or could it be, I'm hoping that he remembers what we have if or when he does lose it.

I know with this Nexus link I know when the power is getting to him, I know when he needs my help to keep it in control, I also know when he is not himself when he is about to go all psycho Librarian and I do try to help him to control it, I know my blood can help him, but trying to get him to take it is another matter he can be very stubborn when he wants to be but that is what I love about him he is not like anyone else. The other Librarians are all work and no games but Mephiston is all fun and some work yes we read to make things easier on knowledge, yes that is our best weapon, knowing what we are facing every battle it tends to help a lot and we can also advise Lord Commander Dante on his plans.

Well after the meeting that night we went back to our own chamber and sat down and had a chat well as you can imagine didnt go too well being as Antros got invited, trying to get that kid to understand the dangers of using his mind when he is not trained wasnt as easy as it looked especially when he kept hacking my head trying to pry as much information on why I was so close to the Chief Librarian, though he did learn his lesson when I block him out after Mephiston seen and felt him do it.

You know I think he is working for Chaos and I hope for his sake he is not, because if he is it wont be a happy ending for him he wont be a Blood Angel any more and the inquisition will have him and question him yet no one knows what happens to you after as far as I can guess you are killed and branded as a traitor.


	4. Chapter 4

012.M41

Well today was easier I am slowly learning how to control the new me and that is all thanks to Lord Mephiston. Well as I ended my diary yesterday I lost control of my power and hurt a few people, not only that I am hearing so many different things it is confusing me I have my own problem to deal with so I decided to go for a walk and I came across this abandoned building that was damaged so I sat there with my legs crossed and thought about what I had done it was getting to me that much I was actually pulling my own hair, it was only after an hour or so that Lord Mephiston found me and tried to help me keep in control and he also told me that he had done the same thing though I think that was his way of trying to make me feel better and it worked as well. While we were walking back to our chambers we were talking about some of our old battles and yes some of them were dangerous there was one battle that Mephiston did not tell the difference between friend and foe luckily I did not get in the way if I had then well you would not be getting daily updates from me, anyway as I was saying when we got back to our chambers we sat down and talked some more about our past battles and about what we were going to do when we got to Thermia Five weather we were going to stay together and fight this one or do things the old way and stay apart we opted for the second one we decided to fight this one apart probably not the best being as I'm not in control of the new me yet but I suppose this may give me a chance to explore how strong I really am.

Yes I know I need to learn how to control who I am but how am I supposed to do that when there is a constant threat of bullying yes even on Baal you have bullies and no one gets it more than I do for who and what I am yes being the only female on the team maybe I deserve it but wait no I don't no one deserves to be bullied no matter what they are. Difference between humans and Space Marines we fight to keep you all safe you humans are not worth it in my eyes but I do it anyway I wonder how you would last being in my shoes and facing death on a daily basis for people that never will understand you because you are different and don't follow the crowd, well tough this is free will we can do what we want and be who we want to be.

Well back on to me now the rant is over, yes I found a place to sit and be alone for a while well probably not being as Mephiston could find me where ever I go, but that was the beauty of a Nexus link not being able to hide from him its what made it better I can hide from everyone else but not him.


End file.
